I'm Just Your Problem
by RainiDayz
Summary: The door of the Door Lord only answers to the truth. What happens when all it takes is a few little words to push someone over the edge?


"Jake?" Finn called through the treehouse. "BMO?" No reply.

He crouched beside his wooden couch and lifted up the farthest left seat. Stuck underneith was her most precious item. A piece of Bubblegum's hair. He smiled as she took it out and climbed on to the couch.

"HEY MAN WHATCHA DOIN?"

"Ahh!" He turned to the shout. It was Jake and BMO. "Dude!" He said annoyed and partically embarassed he had been caught. He hadn't noticed them hiding behind the couch.

"Psh don't worry man." He climbed over the couch and sat across from him. "We won't tell anyone about the private time you spend with your wad of Princess Bubblegum's hair."

Finn blushed. "You guys knew?"

"Finn." Jake said insulted. "We're roommates. Which is why, I'm gonna share my beloved keepsake, with you." He pointed to Finn and backed to the center of the room. He opened up one of the floor boards and pulled out a little blue piece of fabric. "Ba ba ba BA!" He smiled proudly. "My old baby blanket."

Suddenly there was a click and red door unfolded against one of the walls. Finn took a step towards it when it opened. He gasped as a yellow thingy with long bent-up arms made some sort of noise through his closed mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The thing didn't reply but jumped out of the doorway and into the room. In one move he grabbed Jake's blanket and pushed him down. Finn growled as the thing walked over to him and grabbed his piece of Bubblegum's hair and BMO's controller.

"D:" BMO screamed.

Finn stood as the yellow thing threw a key to the ground and watched as it unfolded to another door. It instantly jumped and fell inside.

"Come on!" He called to the others as he followed it.

The yellow thing ran past a candy child with a toy train engine and promply took it as he ran.

"I'll get your kid back toy!" Finn called to the sad child as he, Jake, and BMO followed it.

The yellow thing stopped and turned to them, holding another key, and threw it vertically, forming a door in mid-air. He jumped through again and they watched.

"That guy must do crazy squats." Jake commented.

They came through the door in time to hear "Get back here you theiving Door Lord!" They saw the yellow thing run ahead with Princess Bubblegum on his heels. He quickly threw out another key and jumped through the door. "You butt!"

"Come on, Bubblegum!" Finn said determinedly as he past her.

"Finn?" She said surprised, but held her questions to follow them.

Finn turned inside the new room. Hearing groans, they followed the sound into the next room. They saw Marceline swing her ax bass at the thing, missing him barely as it jumped away. It dropped another key and fled through the door as Marceline kept up, only to be stuck by the bright sun light through it. She hissed and fell from it onto the floor.

"Marceline!" Finn ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said a little flatly as he placed a hand to her head.

"Don't worry. We'll get him." Finn assured as he climbed through the doors.

He, Jake, BMO, and Bubblegum ran, chasing after the thing in what appeared to be a canyon. Reaching the end, it pulled the final key from it's belt and tossed it to the ground. It was larger than the others and was covered in small faces. He ran through the door as it shut tight behind him, Finn and Jake barely missing him.

"No!" Finn groaned and slammed his fist into the door. He sighed. He and Jake looked up as an enscription started to etch itself into the door frame. "What?" He asked and started reading. "This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a, genuine band. What is this gripagrap!?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air as Marceline joined them, now safe from the sun's rays.

"It's the door of the Door Lord Finn." Bubblegum explained. "We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out. Cause they're Door Lords." She affirmed, pounding his fist into his other palm.

"They broke out because you let them live." Marceline explained easily. Bubblegum growled at her.

"Hmm," Finn thought. "The door said it'll open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open as a quintet."

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Jake asked. "Cause that's a important part of band sucess. Hmph!" He made a smug face and put his hands on his hips.

"I know how to get through his door." Marceline smiled as he started playing. "We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"Hey," Finn smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Just keep it cool." Marceline lowed her hand and pointed to Bubblegum. "Got that Princess?"

Bubblegum hmphed and picked up BMO, removing his front panel.

"Oh!" BMO reacted. "My face!"

She sat down with the game in his lap and started to play his electronics, causing BMO to giggle.

"Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent. Hey!" Jake started on her viola.

Finn started to beat box as Marceline floated up infront of the door, playing her bass.

_La da da da ta_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

_La da da da ta_

_I'm gonna bury you in my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna... _

"Marceline that's too distasteful!" Bubblegum interrupted her.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Marceline slowed her bass. "Or do you just not like me?" She shouted angrily and floated back up to the top of the door.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a Goddess, _

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, _

_Like all your little loyal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made out of sugar, _

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you, well,_

_._

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_._

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. _

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. _

_I'm sorry that I exist, _

_I forget what landed me on your black list. _( "It's working!" Finn called "Look at the door!")

_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. _(The smiles were almost the brightest.)

.

_So, why do I want to? _

_Why do I want to?_

_To...bury you in the ground... _ The song started to fall.

"And drink the blood from your..." She groaned as the faces stopped smiling once more. She turned to Bubblegum's still wide eyes. "Stop staring at me!" She shouted with another groan and flew right infront of her face. "You threw me off!"

"Come on Marceline don't stop now!" Finn encouraged. "The door was responding to our music! It was about to open!"

"Whatever." Marceline floated bitterly away from the others. "You guys can get it open yourselves."

"Honestly Marceline sometimes I cannot believe you!" Bubblegum huffed.

The vampire turned back to the insult. "Excuse me?"

"Here we are trying to get our stuff back from this butt Door Lord and all you can do is give up over something as petty as a stare?"

"Whoa, back off princess." Marceline floated back to over and got in Bubblegum's face. "I didn't give up. I quit. There's a big difference."

"What difference?" Bubblegum recoiled. "We need to work together to get th door opened and you're just going to fly away? That's called quitting Marceline and it is a big problem! All you ever care about is yourself!"

"Oh really now Princess? That's all I care about?"Marceline's eyes began to turn red. "Do you wanna know what I'm all about? FINE." She floated back up to the top of the door and slammed her bass louder than before.

_Sorry I can't change myself for you._

_I know you wish I didn't exist._

_You constantly prove that you hate me_

_with every flick of your pretty pink wrist._

_Sorry I can't ever be so perfect_

_can't be what you want me to be_

_So why do I find myself thinking_

_maybe someday you'll be with me? _(Bubblegum's eyes widened.)

.

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_I keep comin but you don't even notice, do you?_

_I'm just your problem._

_._

_Well, I shouldn't have to keep up what I do._

_I just can't seem to prove anything to you._

_I'm sorry that I exist, _(The group continued to watch as the door grew brighter than before.)

_I forget what landed me on your black list._

_No I shouldn't try to show my true feelings for you._

_._

_So, why do I want to? _

_Why do I want you?_

_Why do I love you? _(Gumball gasped, as did the others.)

_What do I have to do?_

_._

_Is it that you don't get me?_

_Do you not understand?_

_I'm like a thousand years old _

_so how could you comprehend?_

_All this time I've been on my own_

_but I can't get you out of my head._

_I don't want to go back to the nightosphere_

_regretting all these things I never said._

_But would you even want me?_

_What else could I say?_

_You'd just turn from me, like always_

_and tell me to go away._

_Though Im dead with you I feel alive_

_I can feel my heart pound to the brim_

_But how could you ever even understand?_

_When after all Im just your problem?_

_._

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_How can I stop wanting to be with you, Bubblegum?_

_I'm just your problem._

On his last note the door grew to it's brightest point and disappeared, not that anyone noticed. Everyone remained staring up at Marceline, who had her head down.

"So what do you think now Princess?" She asked as he glanced to Bubblegum slightly. "Still think I'm all about myself?"

"Marceline..." Bubblegum said softly in amazement and disbelief.

"Hey look guys!" Finn pointed. "The door's open!" He and Jake ran inside followed by BMO.

Bubblegum waited as Marceline floated down from the frame. "Marceline-"

"Save it Princess." The vampire ignored her as she floated inside.

They entered to find a room filled with nothing but drawers. Straight away they spotted the Door Lord, sitting calmly in the corner eating a sandwhich. It turned to them and did a quick spit take before making some type for sad noice from it's still closed mouth.

"It's over Door Lord." Finn started.

"So hand over our stuff!" Jake demanded.

The Door Lord shook it's head and smiled. He then made a few hand gestures while again trying to speak.

"What's he trying to say?" Finn asked.

"I think he's trying to explain why he stole our stuff." Marceline answered.

"By doing so he showed us..." Bubblegum started

"That the real treasure, is friendship." Jake finished.

The Door Lord smiled and made happy noises, soon to be pumpled by the five and tied up as Jake recieved their things from a blue carry on bag.

"Ok," He pulled out Finn's item. "here's that lock of Bubblegum's hair you love so much." He passed it to him.

"Oh." Bubblegum said as he watched.

Finn sighed with embarrasment.

"And here's Jakey's blanket." Jake smiled and held her blanket close. "Here's your controller BMO."

The videogame smiled and jumped to accept his item. He plugged it in and swung it happily. "Yippy kaey yeee!"

Next he pulled out a black grunge band looking shirt. "Marceline here's your... rock shirt." He held it out to her.

She look to it puzzled. "Hey," She pointed at it while studying it closely. "that's not..."

"That's mine!" Bubblegum ran infront of her and took it quickly. "That's mine." She smiled nervously.

Marceline looked to her surprisingly. "You... kept the shirt I gave you?" She blushed slightly, but it stood out vididly on her pale skin.

"Yeah..." Bubblegum smiled embarrased. "It, uh, means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it."

"Dude I wear it all the time!" Bubblegum smiled and pulled it over her other shirt. "As pajamas."

Marceline stared at her for a moment amazed then smiled.

"Wait a minute," Finn turned to her. "If that's Bubblegum's shirt, what are you missing Marceline?"

She didn't reply.

"Wait a second." Finn's face changed to realization. "Wait a second! You don't have a thing!" He pointed at her. "You just wanted to hang out with us!"

"No I didn't!" She denied angrily.

"No way! You're caught! I figured you out!" Finn laughed.

Marceline growled and grew larger, becoming half bat and chasing after them. "I'll kill you!"

They others ran from her giggling smally as she followed. After the chase Marceline cooled down and floated off by herself with her bass. She leaned back in air with her eyes closed, just playing a few notes.

"That sounds really nice." She opened her eyes and turned to see Bubblegum.

"Psh." She closed her eyes again. "I guess that'd be a first huh Princess."

"Look Marceline,-"

"Save it Bubblegum. I don't need to hear anything from you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"Glob darn it Marceline yes you do!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Like what?" Marceline hissed and looked to her. "Spell it our for me."

"Marceline, you're not my problem okay? Not at all! I'm sorry I got carried away, I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean it. I was just upset with the Door Lord. I wanted to get my awesome shirt back!" She smiled widely and showed off his shirt.

Marceline couldn't help but smile too a little. "Yeah, that shirt does look adorable on you Bonni."

Bubblegum blushed slightly. "Marceline, in that song you sang, did, did you really mean it?"

"I've delt with Door Lords before Bubblegum. Wanna knew what makes a 'genuine band'?" She watched Bubblegum nod. "You have to tell the truth for the door to open."

"So," Bubblegum said after a moment. "everything you said..."

"It was all true. Every word. " Marceline floated infront of her. "You should feel pretty special considering it was all mushy junk. I'd never say it to anyone else."

"Marceline...-"

"I'm guess you're pretty speachless right now, so how about we just don't talk." She pressed a hand against Bubblegum's neck, pushing her chin up slightly and pressed their lips together. She kept her there for a moment, wondering if she had wrecked her already, but then smiled into the kiss as she felt the bubble gum flavored lips begin to press back against his own.

Bubblegum broke the kiss in need of air. She gasped lightly and looked to the smiling vampire. "Marceline," She started. "I-I believe you."

"It's not a matter of if you believe me or not Bonni." Marceline explained. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The Princess paused for a moment, thinking of everything that had happened and everything that was said, then took the Queen in for another kiss.


End file.
